custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vernax
Vernax is a rookie Glatorian trainee in the service the Jungle Tribe. Biography Vernax originally lived on the planet Spherus Magna along with all the other Glatorian and Agori. When the Core War erupted, Vernax was unable to fight for the Jungle Tribe, as he was too young at the time. When the Shattering occurred, Vernax was stranded on Bara Magna and remained with the Jungle Tribe. After the new social system was established, Vernax became one of Tesara's Glatorian trainees, and is being trained in the ways of combat in case the Jungle Tribe would ever loses their prime or secondary Glatorian. He recently attempted to become Tesara' new secondary fighter, though the spot was taken by Gresh. Recently, the Jungle and Rock Tribes got into a dispute over a resource, and agreed to have two of their warriors do combat in an arena. With both Vastus and Gresh unavailable at the time, the Jungle Tribe decided to use Vernax for the match. He recently fought his first battle against a veteran Skrall. Despite the Skrall's experiance, Vernax managed to win the battle, showing his great potential. After revealing his great potential, the Jungle Tribe decided to give Vernax the best tuition in combat, and employed the Fire Tribe's best Glatorian trainer, Magmus, to teach him. He has since began residing in Vulcanus, where he is training with Magmus. Recently, he, Magmus, and the Agori Grepex traveled to the Water Tribe village of Tajun in order to get supplies, where they learned of Glatorian Nepzek's mission in the wastelands. They tracked Nepzek and his companion Robuke, arriving just in time to rescue them from the Bone Hunter Zaz. Once Zaz and his steed Kelore were subdued and introductions were made, Vernax and the others were approached by someone willing to offer their assistance. Society of Guardians Vernax was later sent with Grepex to the village of Iconox to find the banished Skrall Verex. After arriving and finding him, Vernax made Verex and offer of some sort. A short time later, they, along with Ranzesk, Drex, Magmus, Nepzek, and Robuke were transported to Toa Akatark's fortress, where they met several beings of the Matoran Universe before being offered a spot among a group known as the Society of Guardians. Vernax accepted and was later seen talking with the Necronite Zogorak with Magmus. Later, Vernax met up with Ignika Nui and Hydros, alongside Robuke, Grepex, and Magmus, and were informed by the pair that were going to return to Bara Magna. Ignika Nui then convinced Vernax to give him his weapon, who proceeded to use his powers over life to charge Vernax's weapons with elemental Air powers. Shortly after this, Nepzek arrived riding a Destral Cycle, and expressed interest in modifying it when he returned to Tajun. However, Krataka and Atukam arrived, and sadly informed the group of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. After calming the group down, Krataka explained the group's mission: to investigate the recent Glatorian and Agori abductions in the last year or so. Later, Vernax and the others made his way to the fortress' main chamber along with several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Vernax and the others in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified by Zogorak and Hydros as the late Makuta Zomahk. Abilities & Traits Despite his inexperience as a Glatorian, Vernax has shown great potential. While a bit over-confident, he is a strong and agile warrior, who is known for his ability to analyze facts quickly. With the assistance of Ignika Nui, Vernax was granted elemental Air powers. Tools Vernax wields a Tri-Blade Katana as his main tool. It was given to him by his teacher and mentor, a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe named Magmus. Later, Ignika Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to uprade Vernax's Tri-Blade Katana, which he can use to focus his elemental Air powers. He also uses a Thornax Launcher. He is also equipped with two back-up daggers, which he keeps mounted on his shoulders. Stats Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Outcast of the Sands'''' '' Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros